


What Not to Do With Caffeine

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Kite hadn't meant to.  It was an accident.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What Not to Do With Caffeine

"You did this, Kite." Astral said, floating higher than he normally would have and looking down at Kite. Kite was not intimidated.

(That was a lie, it was kind of intimidating. But damned if Kite would show it.)

"Did what?" Kite crossed his arms, looking back up at his boyfriend and meeting his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Astral's eyes narrowed. "Then why is my holoscreen that Yuma got me fried?"

Kite hesitated. "Is that the only problem? I built Orbital 7. A new holoscreen would be-"

Astral fixed a glare on him, and Kite shut it. Yeah, he didn't think that would work either, not when it came to a gift from Yuma.

In his defense, he'd been sleep deprived, it had been early in the morning, and he had needed caffeine. He hadn't meant to spill his coffee all over Astral's holoscreen, which had been left lying out on the table.

Kite dropped his eyes from Astral's. He was going to have to do a lot to make up for  _ this _ one.

Maybe Yuma would have some ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short until I can find more time in the day to do them. Or until I can stop procrastinating on them until it's nearly time to go to sleep. One or the other.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
